My Shy Confession
by MinniOtaku
Summary: One-Shot Does Hinata finally have the courage to confess her love toward Naruto without fainting? NaruHina 3


My Confession

It has been two years since he has gone off to train with his sensei. I think about him constantly and ask many questions to myself. Where is he? Is he safe? Is he in any danger? Does he have a girlfriend already? I just miss him so much. I want to see his face again. I want to see his smile. I want to… I want to be brave enough to confess my feelings to him. I have been in love with him ever since I saw him at the academy. He was such an inspiration for me because he never gave up on anything. When I do see him again I will make sure he knows how I feel about him. Naruto, I love you.

I was ready for my mission this morning. I was going to meet Kiba and Shino at the big and old tree in the alleyway. As I started to approach our meeting spot I notice Kiba and Shino talking to someone. My eyes widened. I gasped and quickly hid behind a fence. My heart was pounding so loud and I was breathing really hard. It was Naruto! I heard that he came back but…I just wasn't expecting to…I'm not ready to talk to him yet…I…

"Hey, Hinata. What are you hiding for?" Naruto said coming out of nowhere. I gasp. I can feel the blood rushing to my face. Naruto was so close to me. This was so sudden.

"Uh…" I moaned and fainted.

O O O

Wha…What happened…? Wait…I was…Naruto… I slowly open my eyes. I could hear some people talking. I think it was Kiba and Naruto. Suddenly Naruto appeared in front of me again.

"Hinata, don't say a word. Lets go together right now." Naruto said with a smile on his face. Go…with him…? This is so sudden. I could feel my face turning red again. Oh no… I'm going to…faint…

I could feel someone fanning me.

"Hinata! Wake up before Kurenai-sensei gets here." Kiba said. I slowly open my eyes. Kiba was in front of me.

"Hinata, are you okay? He asked. I nod and look around.

"I'm okay, but where's Naruto?" I asked.

"Oh, he's gone. He had to go somewhere." He told me. Kiba helped me to stand up and then smiled at me funny.

"You faint every time you see Naruto." He laughed a little. I started to blush.

"Kiba, I do not." I pouted. Kiba grabs my shoulders and looked at me with a serious expression. I was a bit scared.

"Hinata…You need to tell him." He said. I look away blushing.

"W-What are you talking about?" I wondered even though I knew what he was talking about. I think.

"Hinata, tell him how you feel. Shino and I know that you like him. " He said so straightforward. I was blushing so much that I couldn't speak.

" Yeah, you better catch him before some one else does." Shino said.

"Yep, and you know he likes Sakura but now that Sasuke is gone she may start falling for Naruto. You never know." Kiba said. My heart jumped. I haven't really thought about that at all. What if it's too late? What if they are already going out? What if…I can't let that happen… I have to tell him…Naruto… Kiba looked at me and smiled.

"You need to tell him before he leaves to find Sasuke." Kiba said. Kiba always did look out for me.

"Okay Kiba. I will tell him tonight." I said.

"That's my girl." Kiba said. I smiled uncomfortably. I kept having doubts in my mind.

O O O

The sun was almost to set. I wasn't sure where Naruto was so I headed home. Maybe tomorrow will be a good time. As I went inside my house, Hanabi ran up to me with a piece of paper in her hand.

"Hinata, someone left a note here for you." She said handing me the paper. I read the note on it.

_Hinata,_

_Meet me deep in the forest by the training grounds. See you there._

_Naruto_

I blushed when I read whom it was from. This is my chance and I cannot faint this time. I quickly walked to the training grounds and into the deep forest. I didn't see Naruto anywhere. Where could he be?

"Hey, Hinata." Naruto said once again out of nowhere. I jumped and turned around to face him. I took a very deep breath.

"Sorry if I scared you. Kiba told me that you wanted to talk to me about something?" Naruto said in wonder. I was shaking. I don't know what to say. I look down shyly.

"Hinata?" Naruto called out to me. I stared to blush. No, I can't faint. I can do this.

"N-Naruto…I…" I started to say. Naruto came close to me.

"Hinata, I can't hear you." He said. I gulped. I look up at him.

"Naruto, do you still like Sakura?" I blurted out avoiding my confession. He looked off to the side and started to blush.

"Yeah, I do but…" He started to say. I look down sadly. I knew this would happen. Why would I even try…?

"…I only like her as a friend. I have done a lot of thinking since I have been gone. Sakura is so uptight with Sasuke that there is no way to get close to her. All she does is yell at me and punch me. You can say that I moved on." He continued. I looked at Naruto. He had a smile on his face. So he doesn't like Sakura?

"Was that the only thing you wanted to talk about Hinata?" Naruto said.

"N-No…" I softly say. I have to say it now or never.

"Naruto…" I call to him.

"Yes, Hinata?" He said.

"Naruto, I have always admired you. You never gave up and you were always working hard. I've noticed you back at the academy but you never noticed me until we graduated. I have been wanting to tell you something all my life but never had the courage to." I said. The blood was rushing to my cheeks. I was feeling light headed.

"Naruto…I…love you…" I finally got out. Naruto was blushing and seemed a bit shocked. He walked close to me. Our bodies were inches apart. I look up and his eyes were very serious. I just froze waiting for his response. Naruto put one arm around my waist and the other on my cheek. He leaned his head toward mine. His lips lightly touched my lips. Naruto kissed me. I couldn't believe this was happening. Naruto pulled back letting go of the kiss. He looked into my eyes.

"When I mentioned that I moved on, I meant you." He said deeply. I blushed. I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks. I was so happy.

"Hinata, don't cry. I'm sorry." Naruto panicked. I couldn't help it. I buried my face into his chest and just cried. I started to get light headed again. Then the inevitable happened. I fainted.

I woke up slowly. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I look around and notice that I'm not in my room. This is Naruto's room. Naruto walks through the door. He looks at me and smile.

"Hinata, are you feeling okay?" He asked. I nod. Naruto sits on the bed.

"That's good. You had me worried." Naruto said. It felt like I was dreaming. Naruto reached over and kissed me on the cheek. I blush.

"I better get you home before you dad kills me." Naruto said with a scared look. I smiled. Naruto looked at me with that serious look again.

"Hinata, I wanted to tell you back at the forest that I love you too." He said. I blush and look away. Naruto was too cute for words. I was so happy that we are together. Naruto held my hand.

"Well, lets take you home, my Hinata." Naruto said with a big grin.

Naruto walked me to my house. It was really late. Naruto faced me in front of my house. He wrapped his arms around me giving me a hug. I put my arms around him too. Naruto pulled back a little bit from the hug. He kissed my cheek and then moved to my lips. I put my arms around his neck kissing back this time. My cheeks were red hot. We let go of the kiss and look into each other's eyes. Naruto's eyes looked like the stars in the sky. I could look at them all night.

"Hinata, I think we were meant to be." Naruto said proudly. I put my head on his chest. I could hear his heartbeat. It was fast.

"Me too, Naruto." I said. We just held each other. I felt so safe and comfortable in his arms. I wanted to sleep in them. I smiled to myself.

"Oooooh, Hinata. I'm telling dad and cousin Neji." Hanabi yelled. She was outside the door with her arms crossed. I quickly let go of Naruto. She scared me half to death. What is she doing up this late? I walk up to Hanabi and shoo her back inside. I turn to Naruto who was laughing a little.

"Bye, Naruto." I smile.

"Bye, Hinata. I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I said blushing. Today was a special day. Naruto was now my boyfriend. I was, at last, able to confess my feelings to Naruto, the love of my life. (-^_^-)


End file.
